The Story Never Told
by M00nFlower56
Summary: Post -DH, someone is coming out of hiding to find Harry, do they wish him harm? why were they hiding? so many questions...find out the answers.*Putting The DISCLAIMER HERE: I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter series they all belong to JK Rowling!.
1. Preface

22 years I have been stuck in this cottage almost completely by myself with a semiannual visit from Albus Dumbledore, but after his death, the Headmaster entrusted my location to Arginium Hanbenoff ( an old childhood friend of the late headmaster)but now I am getting out! The wars are over, many people died including all 3 of my brothers, some of my dearest friends, and my mentor. So for the first time since I was 17 I am stepping back into the Wizarding World, My First order of business …find one Harry James Potter!


	2. It Starts

The freezing cold wind hit my face as I stepped onto my garden grass, it instantly chilling my nose, great now I am going to look horrible! I made my way to the end of the ward, opened the white gate and stepped out of the safety of my comfort zone since I was first arrived her with Dumbledore. I took a deep birth of the air, lifted my head to the grey sky then I felt the snow hit my cream colored face. I signed quietly and started walking down the dirt lane that lead into the woods that then lead back into the world that I had gone from so many years ago. I'm smiling for the first time in a very long time, the small spark of who I was is finally coming back, it will take a while but hopefully I will be back. I wish I could apperate but sadly I never acquired my license, I was too young only 16 when I came into hiding. There was no floo connected to my little home, to dangerous. So I am stuck walking, a noise catches my attention, slowly unsheathe my wand from the arm of my cloak. The voice that was off in the distance knew my name. There a few hundred feet away from me was Arginim.

"Child, put that thing way before you kill someone" the old man grinned at me his starch white hair sticking up on his the sides of his head. The bald spot getting coved in snowflakes, His hazel eyes gleaming with delight. I rolled my eyes, smiled politely at him. The wand still gripped in my hand I pointed it at him.

"What was I wearing the first time you met me?" my teeth were glued together

"Ah that my dear is simple, you were wearing pair of muggle jeans and a Slytherin beater t-shirt, also a ring around your neck." He answered proudly. I simply nodded; I put my wand up and walked over to him to face him more properly.

"Well, let us go! I was on my way to pick you up after all I am the one who sent you the letter telling you free. I was going to surprise" extended his arm to me, I took it.

_**Please R&R It would make me write more! :D**_


	3. Home

Home

When we landed, I am bit dizzy but nothing I couldn't handle, I looked down to focus on something which happened to be snow. Looking back up, there before me is my home, Hogwarts; in those walls so much has happened, made friends, lovers, even enemies. Through it all though that castle with its stone cold walls and chilling drafts felt more like home then the home of my childhood, I turn to Arginium he smiled at me his tea and teeth showing, but it was a genuine smile.

"Gone on child" I nudges me with the stump he has left for his right arm, I briefly look at that appendage and Arginium's story float back to me in a quick flash, a Death Eater caught him off guard as he was coming out of his house, they were trying to find out information on the Potters in the first war.

I shake my head to drives those thoughts out of my head. Without a word I walk through those gates. I run up the hill, not becoming as winded, mentally praising myself for the running I did for the years I was kept from the world. I finally make it to the two huge doors that open my past, I looked around nothing seemed to have really changed I smelt the feast starting but I wasn't going there instead I was to the Headmistress's office making my way up to the familiar corridors arriving at not a gargoyle but rather a cat in the sitting position, apparently McGonagall had changed some things to suit her taste. I gave the cat the password, Subla, the cat purrs and moves to the side. I climb the stairs and knock on the door of the office.

"Enter" calls my most feared teach of the past.

I open the door and see graying McGonagall, still wear those same glasses, she stand and with the wave of her hand another chair appears beside the two already in front of her black desk, I look around the room same walls filled with the pictures of pervious headmasters and mistress, all of the frames are asleep save only a few photos for they were gone. I sit in one of the arm chairs, I had forgot how comfortable they were, I mentally laughed.

"The others should arrive momentarily, would you like some tea Ellise?" McGonagall's voice cut through the silence.

"No, thank you Professor" I answer tucking some of hair behind my ear a habit of when I get nervous. At that moment the fire lit green.

**Please Read and Review! I'll write more with motivation.**


	4. The Meeting

The Meeting

As the fire turns green two people step out, one a tall black man and the other a balding red headed man. The tall one wears a hat of blue matching his robes that make the golden minister badge on the right of his chest proudly stick out. His coal back eyes shine warmly but something behind them tells me that he doesn't quit trust me. The shorter man with the red hair was not wearing as lavish robes, rather his clothes were older and green yet they were very faded, his blue eyes sparkled with happiness and dull with sadness. Even so the shorter gentleman seems nicer and more approachable. It is like I have been looking at these two for what seems like hours, in reality it had only been a few moments when, the headmistress clears her throat to speak her voice was soft yet firm; it is just as it was when I went to school here, her words then and now made everyone pay her the utmost attention.

"The reason I called you all to my office today is to discuss Harry Potter, and if he should know this young lady to my left. Dumbledore and I both taught her, she is very trust worthy. Although she refuses to give her name or why she was under Dumbledore's protection to anyone other than Harry Potter first and foremost, that is why she came to me." McGonagall states quit factually. I mentally think Argumentum for his hand in contacting McGonagall.

The mister and the other man exchange a look of worry. The minster is the next to speak.

"I am afraid I cannot let that happen, I do not know this woman's history, I cannot put Harry Potter in that kind of danger. I am sorry but, that will not happen and I do believe Author will agree with me." the minister says looking over at the red man, assumingly Author for conformation who simply nods but then after a moment of thought continues for the minister.

"I can't allow Harry to do this; he just killed The Dark Lord. He needs peace, we all do!" Author finishes

"I understand the concern you both have for Harry Potter, that is why I wouldn't dream of having the boy meet me by himself or anyone else for that matter, I really think his meeting me should be his choice not anyone else's. if either of you doubt that I had any dealings with Albus Dumbledore , I have here a letter, if after reading it you still doubt me I have also a memory my story for both of you to see."I finish by handing the minister the letter, which he read over and passed to Author. After Author was complete he then passed it back to me which I in turn put it away.

"Ellise, it might do you well to show the memory as well, don't you think?" McGonagall ask but before I can answer the Minister cuts in

"There will be no need for that Headmistress; there were things in that letter only Albus Dumbledore would know, it spoke of his ailment which no one but Severus Snape knew, which we, the minister learned from Harry. Also he mentions about the hollows that was something Snape knew nothing about, there for it could only be Albus" the Minister finishes. He looks to Author to see if he agrees as a message seems to pass between them, a message on they two can hear.

Author nods again then says "I'll let Harry know about your wish to speak with him, and let you know by tomorrow"

Placing a smile on my face I stand to shake both of their hands. "Thank you, both of you very much" I say while wanting to jump up and down a thousand times, while screaming 'YAY' but I thought better of it seeing as it seemed a bit childish given the situation. After abiding a fair well to the both the men, who floo away, I ask my former professor where I can stay. She says that above the newly renovated _The Three Broomsticks_ there are a few rooms to rent for a couple of nights. So that were I am ,while laying in bed drifting off to sleep I cannot help but be excited to see what this world has in store for me next.


End file.
